Year 1: Fred, George, & the Ancient Relics
by Wingsman
Summary: Fred & George start Hogwarts...but when life creates obstacles for them, can the twins overcome them to tell the tale?
1. Separation Anxiety

**Separation Anxiety**

Fred Weasley glanced at the sky. It was September 1, which meant it was time to finally go to Hogwarts. The train left at eleven o'clock, which meant they had five hours left before the Hogwarts Express left. Fred playfully woke up his twin brother, George.

George Weasley was no different than his brother. He, too, was excited about going to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe the whole of a magical castle was just itching to be discovered.

It hit the twins slowly that morning as they pulled on their Muggle attire. _What if they weren't put in the same house?_ Every Weasley before them went to Gryffindor House, but Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin could just as easily take them there. Or worse, put one or both in the dark House, Slytherin.

Charlie & Percy Weasley were also going back to Hogwarts. Percy in his third year, and Charlie was in his sixth. Bill Weasley, the eldest brother had already left Hogwarts and was working for Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. The twins also had two younger siblings, nine-year-old Ron, and eight-year-old Ginny.

Charlie had sensed that the twins were nervous, so he gave them some advice. "If you want it really bad, then the Sorting Hat will pick you for Gryffindor." The twins merely nodded.

So, on this fine September 1 morning, the twins weren't nervous one bit. They took Percy's schoolbooks for fun, and messed with Charlie's wand. So by 9:30, they were ready.

All the way to King's Cross, the two joked around and laughed. Charlie wasted no time in telling them "Hogwarts will have its hands full with you."

Ron & Ginny said good-bye, as Charlie, Percy, Fred, & George left with Mrs. Weasley for Platform 9 ¾.

"OK, you two, look sharp. I don't want any owls saying you've done something ridiculous and stupid." Mrs. Weasley said impatiently. "But have a good term." She kissed them all good-bye then watched them board the Hogwarts Express.

It was obvious the twins were thinking the same thing as the train pulled out of the station.

Hogwarts, here we come!


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

The twins watched as King's Cross slowly disappeared. They sat down with a pack of Exploding Snap cards. Just then, the compartment door slid open, and a young boy entered. "Sorry, but do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," replied George. "By the way, we're Fred & George Weasley. "I'm Lee Jordan," said the boy.

"Want to play Exploding Snap?" asked Fred. "Sure," replied Lee. "I'll play winner." Lee then began commentating on the match. Fred won, but then the food trolley arrived. "Anything, my dears?" asked the lady. "Sure," said Lee. We'll take 6 Pumpkin Pasties, a box of Every Flavor Beans, a box of Chocolate Frogs, a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and 3 sugar quills, please." "That's 9 Galleons, 14 Sickles, & 26 Knuts.

Lee paid for the sweets, and the three boys ate happily through all five items. Just then, a group of unpleasant boys came through. "Well, well," one said. "What do we have here? A Mudblood & a pair of blood traitors? Suppose you'll want introductions. Adrian Pucey is the name, and these are Bole & Derrick."

George leapt to his feet & growled, "Get lost, Pucey. Lee & George fought Bole, Derrick, & Pucey, but were unable to beat them. Amid the chaos, Fred noticed one of Lee's textbooks open. The first spell said:

THE BODY-BIND CURSE: Will cause victim to be immediately rigid, & will be frozen for several minutes. Incantation: _Petrificus Totalus._ Fred seized his wand and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_ George flipped the now frozen Pucey over, while Lee kicked Bole & Derrick into the corridor.

The boys howled at the site of the three idiots & closed the compartment door. Suddenly, the doors jerked open, and a huge man came into view of the window. He yelled, "Firs' years. This way! Lee, Fred, & George followed the man into several boats, which gave them their first sight of Hogwarts.

It truly was a spectacular sight. A giant castle stood before them, as far as the eye could see. The man brought them to the castle doors, where a witch stood. Fred & George were instantly frozen. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," rumbled the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the witch said. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin. Triumphs will earn your House points. Rule-breaking will take them away. The House who has the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Let's go."


	3. The Sorting Hat

**The Sorting Hat**

The first years were lined up in front of an old hat that began to sing

_Well, well, well, _

_Here we are, _

_Hogwarts students coming in, _

_All from near and far._

_Gryffindor's full of chivalry,_

_Where dwell brave at the heart._

_In there, you know, You & friends_

_Will never, ever part._

_Ravenclaw's got a ready mind_

_With a wit sharp for learning._

_With that knowledge & the spells_

_House points you'll be earning._

_Hufflepuff is kind,_

_Never to be doubted_

_Friends are made, that's for sure_

_No question about it._

_Then there's Slytherin_

_In for the running,_

_Clever as they come,_

_As they are very cunning._

_So don't be afraid_

_It'll be a real ball_

_Just place me on your head_

_Winner Take All_

Everyone clapped hard, & the hat bowed to each of the four tables. A long scroll dropped down & Professor McGonagall began calling names

"Arbor, Henry!" she called. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. As the table second from the left clapped hard, Lee, Fred, & George began talking. "Weird choice, for the hat's last line," murmured Fred. "Bill, Charlie, & even Percy told us it's usually encouraging, not competitive," whispered George as McGonagall called "Diggory, Cedric!" The hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The conversation was cut short a few minutes later as Professor McGonagall called, "Jordan, Lee." Lee ran off and immediately the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Fred & George clapped along with the rest of Gryffindor House, the table on the far left.

Fred & George began talking again, just as Professor McGonagall called, "Makkuni, Nikhil," who was Sorted into Ravenclaw. George nudged Fred and pointed to the Slytherin table, now home to Pucey, Bole, & Derrick, the three bullies from the Hogwarts Express.

Professor McGonagall called, "Weasley, Fred!" Fred walked up and felt the hat on his head. "_Well, well, another Weasley. I can see more brave qualities in you, so…GRYFFINDOR!_" Fred ran off the Gryffindor table as McGonagall called, "Weasley, George!" George felt the hat fall onto his head a few seconds later. _What! I thought I just sorted a Weasley. Well, anyway, you are very much like your brother, so…GRYFFINDOR!" _George ran and dropped into a seat next to Fred & Lee.

The ceremony ended shortly after, Lee, & the twins ate heartily at the feast. Afterwards, the prefects showed the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room. The boys got dressed for bed, & silently quieted down for the night.

After all, this is Hogwarts. Everything eventually quiets down.


End file.
